A Mother's Wrath
by angelfright
Summary: What happens after Kikyo pinned Inuyashato a tree, died and went to Hell? What if she meets his mother who saw all that happened? rated T for language


This is a one-shot fan-fic. I am NOT a Kikyo fan but I just had to write this. I was inspired by the drawing ( I don't really know what it is) When Izayoi Is Angry by ~VegaSailor ~. You will find the link to the picture on my profile. I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU VISIT THE LINK BECAUSE THE PICTURE IS REALLY GOOD. If you are a Kikyo fan and you don't like Kikyo bashing then please don't read this. Warning : minor Kikyo bashing I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! All around her was pitch black. There were no signs of living being anywhere near. She squint her eyes trying to make out what was beyond the darkness, but to no avail. She was floating in thin air. The more she tried to make out what was happening to her the more worried she became. She held her long bow in her hand with a death grip. She started trashing thinking that she started becoming crazy. Suddenly she started falling. There was a weird, empty feeling in her stomach. Her hair, which was now loose, draped around her like a curtain, hiding her gray, scared eyes. The hand in which she held her bow was shaking wildly. It seems that she was falling into a pit of nothingness, in a never ending crater. Finally, after what seems like hours, she landed on the ground with a soft thud. She gracefully got up and brushed the invisible dust off her bottom. She looked around, the powerful lights blinding her. She was surrounded by flames. It was like a mixture of red, orange and yellow lights. It was beautiful but at the same time dangerous. The flames seemed to lead somewhere. Carefully she took one step forward, her left hand on the bow and her right hand on the quiver of an arrow. When she made sure that nothing was going to happen she fastened her pace trying to be as fast as possible but at the same time trying not to be careless. ****Somewhere else**** "That bitch!!! How dare she do that?? Oooohh, when I'm going to get my hands of her I will............" an annoyed woman about 23 years old screamed. She had long, silky, chocolate-brown hair that reach past her waist with a unique tint of red when the light hit it. An angry look embraced her beautiful, heart-shaped face. Her long, milky white fingers were curled as if they were trying to choke someone. Next to her two demons were watching the woman, their face pale with a scared look on their faces. One of them had long, silver hair that reached pat his bottom held up in a ponytail. He had armour all over his body. He had one magenta stripe on each of his cheeks. The other man had short purple hair, also held in a ponytail. "Izayoi, dear, calm down. I'm sure there will be a chance for you to get your revenge." Said the silver haired man to the woman we now know as Izayoi. What he didn't know was that her revenge will come sooner than expected. The woman angrily turned to him, her eyes full of fury. "Calm down? Calm DOWN? CAML DOWN??? How can you say that??? Intashio, she pinned YOUR son to a tree. And what do you do?? Sit there and tell me to CALM DOWN!!!!!!" Izayoi said raising her voice. If looks could kill, the man would've already been dead, but seeing as he already was dead............. "Nice one, Inutashio. I'm sure she'll calm down Now!!!" said the purple haired man, snickering. "You wanna say that again, Ryuukotsei? Don't you think I'm calm?? Huh, DON'T YOU THINK I AM CALM???????" said Izayoi immediately shutting up Ryuukotsei. "Yes, M'am!" said Ryuukotsei standing straight. The fain sounds of footsteps was brought to their attention. The trio turned their heads to identify the source of the footsteps. A miko appeared. Her bow up preparec for an attack. Yep, you guessed it, it was KIKYO!!! "YOU!!!" shrieked Izayoi pointing an accusing finger at the miko. She ran and grabbed Kikyo by the collar of her garb shaking her violently. "How dare you arrow MY SON to a tree!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed still shaking the now scared miko. In the sidelines the two males were watching, scared for their lives, if they had one, as their friend was beating the crap out of a miko. "Iza..." Inutashio tried but stopped realising that he might just make her angry at him. "And I thought our fight was brutal" said the other man to Inutashio. And that's how Kikyo learned not to mess with Inuyasha's mom.!!!! Sorry for the ending I know it was stupid but I had no idea what else to write. Again this is a fan-fic wrote for VegaSailor inspired by one of her pictures. 


End file.
